Envole-moi
by DameLicorne
Summary: Les amours d'adolescents, ce n'est pas toujours simple. Et lorsqu'on est avec quelqu'un pour de mauvaises raisons, ça peut devenir franchement compliqué. Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Scorpius !


_Merci à Steamboat Willie pour son regard et ses suggestions et, bien sûr, à J.K. Rowling, pour son œuvre que j'ai tant aimée._

 _Merci à Princesse pour son idée de concours : raconter la pire Saint Valentin de notre personnage..._

 _Merci à Jean-Jacques Goldman pour sa très belle chanson,_ Envole-moi _._

* * *

Scorpius Malefoy était en train d'installer son télescope, aussi soigneusement que possible. S'il voulait effectuer des observations fiables du ciel, c'était indispensable. Concentré sur sa tâche, le jeune homme essayait de faire abstraction des récriminations de Michael Nott, qui était juste à côté de lui. Celui-ci se plaignait de devoir faire un tel travail dans le froid et à une heure si tardive.

— Oh ça va ! lui rétorqua Hugh Boot sur un ton excédé. On a du bol, cette année c'est le vendredi soir, le cours d'astronomie. Demain, tu n'auras qu'à faire la grasse matinée.

— Oui mais il fait un froid de troll, ce soir ! J'en ai marre de l'hiver, vivement que le printemps arrive ! bougonna Michael en retour.

Le jeune Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que ses deux meilleurs amis continuaient à se chamailler. C'est vrai qu'il faisait froid et qu'il était tard, mais l'astronomie était une matière qu'il appréciait réellement. Il faut dire, aussi, qu'il y avait été initié très tôt. En effet, sa mère en avait toujours été férue.

Lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il était de tradition, dans la famille de son mari, de donner un nom en rapport avec les étoiles, Astoria Malefoy n'avait voulu chercher que dans ce registre-là. Et très tôt, elle avait appris à son fils à reconnaître la constellation du Scorpion. Ainsi, bien sûr, que de nombreux autres éléments de la voûte céleste. Scorpius savait donc l'importance d'une installation précise et soigneuse de son télescope, qu'il entretenait toujours avec grand soin.

Le jeune homme sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son bras, tandis qu'il réglait les lentilles. Il se retourna et vit sa petite amie. Doraleen Higgs était une jolie blonde pétillante et pleine de caractère.

— Je me suis mise à côté de toi, mon chéri. Tu m'aideras, si j'ai du mal ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un large sourire.

— Bien sûr, comme d'habitude, confirma-t-il.

Il se retourna aussitôt pour terminer ses réglages. Le professeur Sinistra allait bientôt leur distribuer les cartes du ciel qu'ils devraient compléter, il fallait qu'il soit prêt.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le jeune homme retint un soupir en voyant Doraleen se rapprocher une fois de plus de lui. Il se demandait ce qu'elle avait, ce soir-là. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était aussi collante. En l'observant, il remarqua qu'elle semblait particulièrement joyeuse, et ne put s'empêcher de lui en demander la raison.

— C'est parce que je pense à lundi ! expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire réjoui.

— Lundi ? Comment ça, lundi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna-t-il.

— Allons, tu me fais marcher, mon chéri ! éluda-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

— Tu veux bien éclairer ma lanterne, s'il te plaît ? insista-t-il.

— Mais enfin, mon cœur, c'est la Saint Valentin, lundi ! gloussa la jeune fille. On va passer une journée merveilleuse, toi et moi ! D'ailleurs je t'ai prévu un très beau cadeau, mais chut, c'est un secret !

Le jeune homme ne s'attendait absolument pas à une telle réponse. Il cherchait encore ses mots lorsque le professeur Sinistra s'approcha d'eux pour déplacer la jeune fille, celle-ci s'étant montrée bien trop bruyante.

* * *

 _Minuit se lève en haut des tours  
Les voix se taisent et tout devient aveugle et sourd  
La nuit camoufle pour quelques heures  
La zone sale et les épaves et la laideur_

* * *

Scorpius ne resta pas tranquille bien longtemps. À peine la professeur d'astronomie s'était-elle éloignée que Michael lui glissa discrètement :

— C'est vrai qu'on sera le quatorze, lundi...

— Tu es prêt, mon vieux ?

— C'est clair qu'il faut mettre le paquet, elle a l'air d'aimer le romantisme, Higgs...

— Tu veux de l'aide ? Je peux te donner des cours, si tu veux... renchérit Hugh, gouailleur.

— Oh, tu t'y connais en romantisme, toi ? rétorqua Michael.

— Et comment ! Je suis un as du romantisme. Plus romantique que moi, tu meurs !

— Tu parles, c'est moi qui t'ai tout appris. Sérieux, Scorpius, ne lui fait pas confiance ! Demande-moi, plutôt ! D'ailleurs, moi aussi, j'ai une petite amie, je sais ce que c'est.

Leur ami, blasé, leva les yeux au ciel, préférant les laisser à leurs chamailleries. Il regarda à nouveau dans son télescope. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à observer efficacement, sur l'instant, mais regarder les étoiles l'avait toujours apaisé. La Saint Valentin. Ça ne devrait quand même pas être si compliqué, si ?

* * *

 _J'ai pas choisi de naître ici  
Entre l'ignorance et la violence et l'ennui  
J'm'en sortirai, j'me le promets  
Et s'il le faut, j'emploierai des moyens légaux_

* * *

Assis à la table de Serpentard, les trois amis étaient en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner, peu avant leur premier cours de la matinée, celui de Sortilèges. Tout en trempant leurs toasts dans le thé ou en mangeant leur porridge, ils discutaient justement du devoir que le professeur Flitwick leur avait demandé de faire pour ce matin-là.

Aussi, lorsque Doraleen s'approcha de Scorpius, il la salua et lui demanda aussitôt :

— Au fait, tu as répondu quoi, toi, sur les propriétés du sortilège d'oblitération ?

La jeune fille parut désarçonnée par cette question.

— Euh comment ça, le sortilège d'oblitération ?

— Ben oui, pour le devoir de Flitwick, explicita le jeune homme.

— Mais on s'en fiche, du devoir de Flitwick ! s'écria-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Tu sais quel jour on est, mon chéri, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette fois-ci, c'est Scorpius qui fronça les sourcils. Doraleen leva les yeux au ciel.

— Ah, les garçons... fit-elle mine de soupirer. C'est la Saint Valentin ! lui rappela-t-elle avec un sourire. Bon, je ne te donne pas ton cadeau maintenant, il y a trop de monde... Regarde la manucure que je viens de faire spécialement pour aujourd'hui !

Sur ces derniers mots, la jeune fille étala ses longs doigts devant son petit ami, poussant sans y faire attention son verre de jus de citrouille, qui renversa une partie de son contenu au passage. Le jeune homme retint un soupir. Qu'est-ce que les filles avaient avec leurs ongles ? Le maquillage, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc. En observant de plus près les doigts de Doraleen, il leva un sourcil pour s'empêcher de grimacer.

— Euh... Pourquoi tu as mis autant de couleurs ? demanda le jeune homme, passablement perplexe.

— Ben enfin, tu ne reconnais pas ? Là, ce sont nos initiales entrelacées, et là c'est toi volant sur ton balai, passant d'ongle en ongle. C'est vachement bien fait, hein ?

— Oh euh... oui, oui... Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait faire tout ça sur des ongles...

La jeune fille se rengorgea, ravie du compliment.

— Tu as bientôt fini de déjeuner, mon cœur ? reprit-elle ensuite. Comme ça, on va aller ensemble en cours.

— Euh... hésita Scorpius en fixant son petit déjeuner à moitié entamé. Non, vas-y avec tes copines, je te rejoins tout à l'heure avec les garçons.

— Oh... soupira Doraleen, visiblement déçue. Bon... d'accord, à tout à l'heure.

Lorsque Scorpius se retourna vers Hugh et Michael, il remarqua aussitôt que ses deux amis étaient en train de rire sous cape. Il pinça les lèvres, se refusant au moindre commentaire, avant de se pencher à nouveau vers ses toasts. Mais c'était illusoire, il le savait. Les deux garçons eurent néanmoins le bon goût d'attendre que Doraleen et ses amies se soient éloignées, avant de commencer à le taquiner.

— Je crois qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de filles qui se promènent avec une image de leur petit ami se déplaçant sur leurs ongles, commença Michael en observant soigneusement ses propres ongles, comme s'il venait de les vernir.

— Comment, elle n'a pas ça, la tienne ? fit mine de s'étonner Hugh.

— Abby ? Tu rigoles ? Je ne l'ai jamais vue maquillée. Franchement, je la vois mal se faire peindre mon portrait sur les doigts. Que ce soit ou non sur un balai, avec ou sans batte.

— C'est peut-être parce que c'est une joueuse de Quidditch, elle ? supposa Hugh. Attends, je vais aller lui proposer l'idée, dit-il en se levant de table.

Moitié hilare, moitié inquiet, Michael cherchait à retenir Hugh, tandis que l'attention de Scorpius se concentrait sur les mots « joueuse de Quidditch ». C'était vrai que la petite amie de Michael, Abby Cauldwell, jouait au Quidditch. Elle était gardienne dans l'équipe de Poufsouffle. Comme Lily Potter. Enfin elle n'était pas gardienne, Lily, elle était attrapeuse. Attrapeuse pour Gryffondor, comme Scorpius était attrapeur pour Serpentard.

Depuis l'année précédente, suite au match entre leurs deux équipes, les deux jeunes gens s'entraînaient ensemble une fois par semaine, afin d'améliorer leurs techniques. Une vraie bouffée d'air pur. À vrai dire, Scorpius avait commencé à sortir avec Doraleen essentiellement dans l'espoir d'oublier Lily, persuadé qu'il allait finir par aimer sa petite amie. Car Lily avait déjà un petit ami, Amalric Vaughn, un Gryffondor de son année.

Scorpius se mit à penser que le lendemain était un mardi. Et c'était le mardi qu'avaient lieu leurs entraînements d'attrapeurs, à Lily et lui. Il lui faudrait donc encore attendre une journée entière avant de prendre son balai et voler avec elle, tout en discutant de choses et d'autres. Ils étaient devenus amis, avec le temps, et leur relation était teintée autant de rivalité que de complicité.

* * *

 _Envole-moi, envole-moi, envole-moi  
Loin de cette fatalité qui colle à ma peau  
Envole-moi, envole-moi  
Remplis ma tête d'autres horizons, d'autres mots  
Envole-moi_

* * *

— Eh Scorpius, tu rêves ? demanda Hugh.

L'interpellé sursauta et fixa son ami. Il refusait de le reconnaître, mais c'était effectivement le cas : il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé qu'ils avaient fini de manger et étaient déjà en train de se diriger vers leur premier cours de la matinée.

— C'est Higgs qui te fait cet effet-là ? sembla s'étonner Michael.

— Elle est forte. Très forte, renchérit Hugh.

— Franchement, les gars, arrêtez avec vos blagues idiotes, rétorqua Scorpius. C'est la Saint-Valentin, aujourd'hui, je dois m'occuper de ma petite amie ! assena-t-il avec une conviction qu'il était loin de réellement ressentir.

Ses deux meilleurs amis se regardèrent avec un sourire en coin. La Saint Valentin, vraiment ? Il avait complètement oublié que c'était ce jour-là, avant que Doraleen le lui rappelle.

— En tout cas, on n'aurait jamais parié que tu serais encore avec elle au bout de tant de temps. Vous avez commencé à sortir ensemble quand, déjà ?

— En novembre, répondit Scorpius avec un soupir d'agacement.

Ils le savaient, par Merlin, que Doraleen était sa petite amie depuis le mois de novembre. Pourquoi le lui demandaient-ils à chaque fois ?

— Ça va durer encore longtemps, à ton avis, Hugh ?

— Non. En fait, je me demande même parfois si elle n'aurait pas usé d'un philtre d'amour. Parce que jusqu'à présent, ça dure, alors...

— Et toi, Scorpius, tu en penses quoi ? le provoqua Michael.

— Vous allez me lâcher, un peu, avec ça ? s'énerva le jeune homme.

Il en venait presque à regretter de ne pas avoir suivi Doraleen, et d'avoir préféré la compagnie de ces deux imbéciles. Au moment où Scorpius allait s'éloigner, une voix l'interrompit dans son mouvement.

— Messires, mais que vois-je ? Auriez-vous des soucis d'amour ? Je peux vous aiguiller en la matière.

Les trois garçons sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers la source de la voix. Ils virent un tableau de taille moyenne, entouré d'un cadre ouvragé et doré. Sur celui-ci se trouvaient plusieurs personnages, dont celui qui venait visiblement de s'adresser à eux, puisqu'il était tourné dans leur direction. Il s'agissait d'un homme dans la quarantaine, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier richement ornée, et qui semblait visiblement d'un tout autre temps.

— Vous sauriez comment prouver à notre ami que sa petite amie et lui ne sont absolument pas faits l'un pour l'autre ? s'empressa de demander Hugh.

— Et alors ? On peut sortir avec une fille sans s'engager pour la vie, encore heureux ! rétorqua Scorpius.

— Ah, il s'agit donc bien d'une histoire de coeur ! Racontez-moi votre jeune amie. Quelles sont ses qualités ?

— Euh, eh bien, euh... répondit Scorpius, rougissant.

Il était prêt à parier que Hugh et Michael, derrière lui, riaient sous cape.

— Allons bon, vous n'allez pas me faire croire qu'elle n'en a aucune ?

— Si, si ! Elle est jolie, elle a du caractère, beaucoup de caractère. Elle est sympa, et j'aime bien ses interventions en classe, récita Scorpius.

— Fréquenter une demoiselle, cela ne se fait pas à la légère, jeune homme. Quels sont les sentiments de celle-ci, d'ailleurs, en la matière ?

— Oh cessez donc, Messire Valentin ! s'écria l'un des autres occupants du tableau, une femme âgée entièrement vêtue de bleu. Je vous ai déjà dit moult fois que les élèves de Poudlard n'ont pas besoin de vos conseils sur ce genre de sujets.

— Mais ma Dame, vous savez bien que... commença celui-ci.

— Cessez, vous ai-je dit, reprit-elle sur un ton autoritaire. Et vous, jeunes gens, filez. Ne faites pas attendre votre professeur, le savoir est une chose importante.

Les garçons ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et filèrent jusqu'à la classe de Sortilèges. Le cours venait juste de commencer, aussi s'excusèrent-ils auprès du professeur Flitwick. En se tournant vers la salle pour prendre place, Scorpius vit Doraleen lui faire un signe de la main tout en lui souriant largement. Elle lui avait gardé une place près d'elle. Évitant soigneusement de regarder ses amis, le jeune homme se dirigea vers elle et s'assit à ses côtés.

À la fin du cours, Scorpius fut hélé par Michael. Il se dépêcha de remballer ses affaires et de sortir. En passant la porte, le jeune homme réalisa que Doraleen voulait sûrement passer du temps avec lui, et s'arrêta pour l'attendre, faisant signe à ses amis de partir devant. Il se retrouva brusquement enserré dans les bras de celle-ci et fut submergé par une forte odeur de fleurs qui le fit renifler fort peu élégamment.

Scorpius se tourna vers sa petite amie et remarqua qu'elle était particulièrement maquillée, encore plus que d'habitude. Tandis que la jeune fille tentait de l'embrasser, il eut un mouvement de recul, craignant de se retrouver couvert de maquillage.

— Oh c'est vrai, s'écria-t-elle aussitôt en plaçant une de ses mains devant sa bouche, j'oubliais que m'embrasser en public te met mal à l'aise ! Mais tu sais, mon chéri, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir. Nous sortons ensemble tout à fait officiellement, rajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps et reprit aussitôt :

— Je voudrais qu'on aille pique-niquer dans le parc, ce midi, juste toi et moi !

— Euh... Il fait froid, on est en février, hein, tu sais.

— Tu es un sorcier, par Merlin ! Ça ne devrait pas être un obstacle.

— Nous aurons tout le temps pour manger dehors aux beaux jours, biaisa-t-il. Le saucisson et les sandwichs, ça peut attendre jusque-là, tu ne crois pas ?

Doraleen insista encore un moment puis, face à la fermeté de Scorpius, finit par laisser tomber en faisant la moue.

— Bon, d'accord, d'accord... On peut quand même au moins aller se promener dans le parc après le repas ?

Le jeune homme soupira ostensiblement.

— Eh bien... Si vraiment ça te fait plaisir...

Elle opina mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une de ses amies l'interpella, la pressant de venir en cours. La jeune fille envoya un baiser du bout des doigts à son petit ami avant de filer, l'air un peu contrariée.

* * *

 _Pas de question ni rébellion  
Règles du jeu fixées mais les dés sont pipés  
L'hiver est glace, l'été est feu  
Ici, y a jamais de saison pour être mieux_

* * *

Malheureusement pour Scorpius, ses deux meilleurs amis l'avaient attendu. Et n'avaient rien raté de la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Ils partirent tous trois vers la bibliothèque, ayant une heure de libre, tout en discutant.

— Franchement, vieux, tu manques totalement de romantisme, hein ! le railla Michael.

— Ben quoi ?

— Quand elle s'est approchée de toi, on aurait dit que tu venais de sentir une boule puante.

— Oh quand même ! N'exagérez pas...

— Tu n'as pas été très sympa avec elle, sur ce coup-là. Tu n'as pas remarqué ce qu'elle voulait, Higgs ?

— Aller se geler dehors ? Pour le Quidditch, je ne dis pas, mais pour un pique-nique !

Hugh et Michael se fixèrent, passablement consternés face à la mauvaise foi de leur ami, avant de continuer à marcher un moment en silence.

— En tout cas, elle compte bien passer sa journée avec toi, elle, finit par reprendre Hugh. Elle doit être frustrée que tous vos cours ne soient pas en commun.

— Maintenant qu'elle a mis le grappin sur Scorpius, elle ne compte pas le lâcher, surenchérit Michael.

— Mais arrêtez ! soupira celui-ci. Elle ne m'a pas mis le grappin dessus. C'est moi qui lui ai proposé de sortir avec moi.

— Mouais. On se demande souvent pourquoi elle.

— Ou plutôt non, on ne se demande pas, vu comme elle te tournait autour...

— Mais bon, faudrait quand même que tu t'écoutes un peu plus, vieux. Avec elle, tu as plutôt l'air coincé, enfermé, plutôt qu'heureux et épanoui.

Agacé, Scorpius s'arrêta net.

— Oh mais ça suffit ! Franchement, restez en dehors de tout ça. Doraleen et moi, ça durera ce que ça durera, et voilà. Je sais très bien que ça se terminera un jour.

— Ah ouais ? Ben elle, tu vois, elle n'a pas l'air de le savoir, je trouve.

— Je suis d'accord avec Michael. Elle se voit déjà devenir la nouvelle Mrs Malefoy.

Scorpius se figea et les fixa, les yeux écarquillés.

— Non mais ça ne va pas, les gars ? On a seulement quinze ans ! s'insurgea-t-il. Penser au mariage à notre âge, c'est... c'est... C'est complètement pervers !

— Tu as bien observé Higgs ? Ça n'a pas l'air de l'arrêter. Tu te vois avec elle, lorsque vous serez vieux et plein d'arthrose ?

— C'est un coup à ce que tu finisses alcoolique, avec une bonne femme comme elle, renchérit Michael.

— On a quinze ans, on est trop jeunes, s'obstina Scorpius. Et de toute façon... Doraleen et moi... c'est évident que ce n'est pas fait pour durer. On est trop différents !

— Ah, là, au moins, nous sommes tous d'accord. Seulement moi, je te le dis : elle ne voit pas les choses comme ça. Surtout que votre histoire dure.

Heureusement pour Scorpius, ils venaient d'arriver à la bibliothèque. Le jeune homme s'y engouffra avec soulagement, espérant que ses amis le laisseraient enfin tranquille avec ce sujet.

* * *

 _J'ai pas choisi de vivre ici  
Entre la soumission, la peur ou l'abandon  
J'm'en sortirai, je te le jure  
À coup de livres, je franchirai tous ces murs_

* * *

Le repas de midi se passa bien mieux que Scorpius ne l'avait craint. Doraleen s'était évidemment installée à côté de lui. Ils discutèrent à bâtons rompus de choses et d'autres, tout en profitant des plats et de la pause bienvenue au milieu de leurs cours. Mais dès le dessert avalé, la jeune fille attrapa la main de son petit ami et l'entraîna vers le parc de Poudlard.

De son autre main, le jeune homme enfonça son chapeau de sorcier sur sa tête et resserra les pans de sa cape en laine. Il pensa sarcastiquement qu'il était bien dommage que cette stupide fête n'ait pas plutôt lieu en une saison plus chaude. Il se garda néanmoins d'en faire la remarque à sa petite amie. Après tout, elle n'y était pour rien, elle, si ça avait lieu en février. Et il ne voulait pas qu'elle se mette à bouder non plus.

Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'ils marchaient en silence. Scorpius commençait à se demander sérieusement ce que voulait Doraleen. Il n'eut pas à se poser la question encore bien longtemps. La jeune fille finit par s'arrêter au pied d'un arbre et se tourna vers lui. Elle lui sourit tout en se dandinant légèrement d'un pied sur l'autre. Elle finit par se mordre les lèvres et fouiller dans sa cape, avant d'en sortir un paquet relativement gros, qu'elle tendit à son petit ami.

— Bonne Saint Valentin, mon chéri !

— C'est pour moi ? Oh... euh... merci Doraleen ! Mais... euh... j'ai complètement oublié de t'acheter quelque chose... avoua le jeune homme en se dandinant à son tour.

La déception se peignit aussitôt sur le visage de la jeune fille, dont les traits s'affaissèrent.

— Mais... reprit Scorpius avec hésitation. Si tu veux, garde-le jusqu'à ce que je t'en ai acheté un, et on se les offre à ce moment-là, d'accord ? proposa-t-il sur un ton conciliant.

— Non ! répondit Doraleen en fronçant les sourcils. Un cadeau, c'est un cadeau, je ne vais pas le reprendre. Vas-y, ouvre-le !

Le jeune homme s'exécuta donc. Il défit le papier et ouvrit le paquet. À l'intérieur se trouvait un réveil. Un réveil rose bonbon. Un réveil rose en forme de cœur. Avec des aiguilles roses dont les pointes étaient aussi en forme de cœur. À l'intérieur du réveil, derrière les aiguilles, était écrit : « Je t'aime ». En rose aussi. Stupéfait, Scorpius resta sans voix. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un tel objet puisse exister.

— Alors ? Il te plaît ? l'interrogea sa petite amie, impatiente et surexcitée. Je l'ai choisi pour que tu penses à moi dès le matin, mon cœur !

— Euh... euh... eh bien...

À nouveau, le visage de la jeune fille se défit. Horrifié, Scorpius eut l'impression qu'elle était au bord des larmes. Il tendit la main vers elle mais n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie à toutes jambes vers le château. Surpris, le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer. Il se disait qu'il ne comprenait décidément rien aux filles...

Doraleen ne semblant pas revenir, il se décida à retourner lui aussi à l'intérieur. En soupirant, Scorpius remballa le réveil dans son paquet et le glissa sous son bras, après l'avoir soigneusement fermé d'un sort. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'on le surprenne avec un tel objet...

En se dirigeant vers le château, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux courir sur le stade de Quidditch. C'était tellement plus simple, dès qu'il était sur son balai. Avec ou sans Lily...

* * *

 _Envole-moi, envole-moi, envole-moi  
Loin de cette fatalité qui colle à ma peau  
Envole-moi, envole-moi  
Remplis ma tête d'autres horizons, d'autres mots  
Envole-moi_

* * *

Durant les cours de l'après-midi comme lors du dîner, Doraleen sembla l'éviter. Elle avait l'air vraiment malheureuse et Scorpius culpabilisa beaucoup. Mais à chaque fois qu'il tenta de l'approcher, les amies de la jeune fille ou bien les siens trouvaient un moyen de l'en empêcher. Ruminant ses pensées, il se mit à errer à travers les couloirs et se retrouva, sans l'avoir prémédité, devant le même tableau que ce matin-là.

Après avoir un peu hésité, Scorpius s'arrêta et salua les occupants du tableau.

— Oh mais c'est vous, jeune homme, qui avez besoin de conseil en amour, à en croire vos amis, n'est-ce pas ? lui répondit Messire Valentin.

— Sans doute... Peut-être... Je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis, Messire.

— Votre cœur, jeune homme.

— Mon cœur ?

— Votre cœur. Écoutez votre cœur.

— Mais je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il veut, mon cœur, justement.

— Il recherche la paix. Tant que votre cœur ne sera pas en paix, c'est qu'il n'aura pas ce qu'il lui faut.

Scorpius soupira. Ce qu'il fallait à son cœur... Il préférait ne pas vraiment y penser.

* * *

 _Me laisse pas là, emmène-moi, envole-moi  
Croiser d'autres yeux qui ne se résignent pas  
Envole-moi, tire-moi de là  
Montre-moi ces autres vies que je ne sais pas  
Envole-moi, envole-moi, envole-moi  
Regarde-moi bien, je ne leur ressemble pas  
Me laisse pas là, envole-moi  
Avec ou sans toi, je n'finirai pas comme ça  
Envole-moi, envole-moi, envole-moi... _

* * *

Note : Cette histoire se déroule durant le troisième chapitre du _Quidditch dans le sang_. Elle se situe aussi, chronologiquement, entre _Son adversaire favorite_ et _Capitaine_.


End file.
